Where you belong
by LittleToxic
Summary: Beware! This a YURI short story. SMALL LEMON. May Sunstrider has been Sylvanas' right hand for as long as she can remember, but it seems the Dark Lady wants to replace her. What can she do to prove to her that only place she finds solace is under her guidance and in her arms?


_**Where you belong**_

_**By: LittleToxic**_

_**Small little lemon I made with Sylvanas, the banshee queen. I have had a huge crush on her since I started playing World of Warcraft and couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and your feedback is always greatly appreciated. I do not own any of the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not being compensated in any way.  
**_

"Sylvanas' has a soft spot for her right hand. That blood elf knows all there is to know about her, she trained her herself when she was just child. It is expected for her to take her place once she is gone. "

"She is hot." Luke, the new recruit, told the undead guard.

Yin chuckled, "You better look elsewhere lover boy, when I say that Sylvanas' owns her, I mean it. In EVERY sense of the word"

Luke scowled.

…..

Sylvanas' checked her over. Placing her fingers on her chin and turned her right and left.

May frowned, "I am fine. Sylvanas'."

Sylvanas' was a serious woman, her expression could easily be misinterpreted, but May knew her. She could see right through her. She knew she was worried especially since the accident when she was left for dead deep in the woods of Silverpine, but she returned. She always did.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. My duty is to protect you. To protect all of you" She added.

May quickly changed the subject. "I am stronger than the rest, aren't I? Why did you have to hire that rookie?"

Sylvanas' walked towards the window.

"The muscle will help our plans of destroying the enemy. I plan on working extensively with Luke."

"For him to take my place?" She said that a little more angry than expected.

Sylvanas' gave her, her back, "I eventually want you to lead the Forsaken and for that I need you safe."

"That's not fair!" May stammered. "I am your right hand Sylvanas', don't you trust me anymore? What happened in the forest was a onetime thing."

Sylvanas' didn't know how to answer, "You know I trust you May."

May walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to turn her and demanded, "Then turn around and say it."

Sylvanas' obliged stoic as always. Sylvanas' looked into her angry eyes as May continued, "Why don't you want me as your right hand anymore Sylvanas'? Haven't I proven myself to you?"

Sylvanas' licked her lips. She couldn't help to stare at the way her breasts looked in that armor. She quickly met her eyes, "Of course you have."

"Then why? Please just tell me why. I have never doubted your decisions, but I need to know. Or else I am packing my stuff and leaving where my skills will be valued."

For the first time she saw Sylvanas' react. A long silence was between them before Sylvanas' grabbed her from her shoulders and crushed her against her body.

"I don't want to see you hurt. I want you where I can protect you. I want you next to me."

May felt tears well in her eyes as she heard the answer. May responded in the most natural way she could, by leaning over and capturing her lips with hers. Before she knew it they were already making love. Sylvanas' had her pushed against the wall with her bottom naked, entering her fingers in and out as fast and as deep as she could into her warmth. Her nectar covered her, she tighten against her fingers, and she wanted her just as much as she did. Her lips stopped at her pointy ears with a smirk, staring at her pleasure filled face and her moans of pleasure.

"Tell me your mine, May" She demanded as she thrust them deeper, her mouth whispering into her elven ears, licking them. The moans that escaped her lips were those of one in sweet torture.

"My…dark…lady…" she breathed, "I am yours always and forever."

Sylvanas' grabbed her from her hair and kissed her lips and stopped for a second to whisper, "As am I"

May went into ecstasy in that moment, with Sylvanas' words echoing in her ears, finding sweet escape in her arms. "As_ am I_" She could finally die in peace.

End….


End file.
